Regrese
by Lacriza
Summary: (se situa al final del anime NO del manga)Desde que su madre se fue había estado distinto, pensativo, sumergido en su mundo, su prometida se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de su prometido, andaba siempre deprimido y sumergido en sus pensamientos
1. Chapter 1

Desde que su madre se fue había estado distinto, pensativo, sumergido en su mundo, su prometida se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de su prometido, andaba siempre deprimido y sumergido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera la idea de pelear con ryoga lo entusiasmaba, cuando este lo atacaba ranma tan solo lo evitaba sin ni siquiera dirigirle una palabra, pareciera que solo estaba allí en cuerpo porque su mente estaba en algún otro lado. Estaba preocupada, había querido preguntarle pero siempre alguien intervenía, cuando no era el maestro, eran las locas prometidas o el loco de kuno reclamando el amor de akane

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa cenando como de costumbre solo que desde hace unos días no se hacían presente las discusión de ranma con su padre por la comida, un silencio se hacia presente un tanto incomodo para la familia y preocupante para akane, desde que ranma llego a su vida el silencio no era una opción y menos a la hora de la cena

De vez en cuando akane miraba a su prometido de reojo, realmente estaba preocupada, solo lo veía comer sin aliento, sintió cuando su prometido se levanto, agradeció por la comida y salio de ahí sin dar oportunidad de que alguien le digiera algo

Akane termino su comida y se fue a buscar a su prometido, lo encontró entrenando, parecía deprimido, cuando la vio detuvo su entrenamiento y le dedico una sonrisa que de lejos se veía fingida

Hola- Dijo el chico que ahora se dirigía hacia su prometida

Estas bien?- Pregunto muy preocupada la pequeña de cabellos azules

Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Respondió ranma con un sonrisa

Pues te he visto muy distraído… - se detuvo unos segundo y prosiguió- desde que tu madre se fue – termino diciendo akane, estaba nerviosa no quería tocar mucho el tema de su madre pero de verdad quería saber el motivo del cambio de su prometido

-Bueno… callo un momento pensando en lo que iba a decir – La verdad es que quería conocerla pero por la estúpida promesa que mi idiota padre le hizo no pude- termino de decir ranma que tenía las manos hechas puños se veía la frustración que sentía

-Ranma… Pero algún día podrás encontrarte con ella- callo un momento buscando palabras para decirle – no será para siempre

-Lo sé… solo que … que de verdad quería conocerla – Bajo la mirada, tomo aire y luego volvió a ver a su prometida, no quería preocuparla ,así que le ofreció su más sincera sonrisa – No te preocupes, estoy bien – Termino de decir ranma quien ya estaba pasando al lado de su prometida – iré a darme un baño, buenas noches- y sin más se dirigió hacia el baño dejando a su prometida pensativa

Ranma estaba recostado en el tejado de la casa, estaba pensativo, desde que su madre se marcho sin conocerlo, estaba contemplando la idea de buscar la cura a su maldición, antes había considerado la idea, quería ser normal sobre todo por akane, pero no tenía dinero e irse a china caminando le tardaría mucho, no quería dejar sola a akane con toda la manada de locos que Vivian en Nerima y menos dejarla sola con todos los pretendientes que estarían listos para irse sobre ella, pero la llegada de su madre había sido el ultimo empujoncito que necesitaba para que decidiera irse a china a buscar la cura – Lo hare- dijo ranma en un susurro, decidido se levanto del tejado y se dirigió a su habitación, empaco algunas cosas en su mochila , escribió algo en una carta y salió por la ventana, no sin antes pasar por la ventana de su prometida, La abrió con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara, La observo un rato y en un susurro dijo – Volveré… y sin más salió cerrando la ventana


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma estaba recostado en el tejado de la casa, estaba pensativo, desde que su madre se marcho sin conocerlo, estaba contemplando la idea de buscar la cura a su maldición, antes había considerado la idea, quería ser normal sobre todo por akane, pero no tenía dinero e irse a china caminando le tardaría mucho, no quería dejar sola a akane con toda la manada de locos que Vivian en Nerima y menos dejarla sola con todos los pretendientes que estarían listos para irse sobre ella, pero la llegada de su madre había sido el ultimo empujoncito que necesitaba para que decidiera irse a china a buscar la cura – Lo hare- dijo ranma en un susurro, decidido se levanto del tejado y se dirigió a su habitación, empaco algunas cosas en su mochila , escribió algo en una carta y salió por la ventana, no sin antes pasar por la ventana de su prometida, La abrió con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara, La observo un rato y en un susurro dijo – Volveré… y sin más salió cerrando la ventana haciendo un pequeño ruido que termino despertando a akane, quien se levanto sobresaltada, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora salvajemente en su pecho, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su mejilla, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, ranma la dejaba diciéndole que no era digna de él y luego desparecía lentamente frente a ella, se levanto, abrió su ventana para tomar un poco de aire, se sorprendió al ver a lo lejos a su prometido saltando de tejado en tejado, atino a gritarle pero ya estaba bastante lejos para escucharle , su pecho empezó a latir desmesuradamente de nuevo pensando que tal vez su prometido se había ido, intento calmar sus latidos poniendo su mano sobre su pecho – El no se iría… dijo la peli azul en murmullo después de un rato admirando el cielo y cuando ya estaba más tranquila volvió a cerrar la ventana e intento volver a dormirse

Ya era de mañana y la luz se hacía presente en la rostro de la jovencita de cabellos azules, quien se reusaba a despertarse, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior había tenido un sinfín de pesadilla todas relacionadas con ranma y que la abandonaba, se froto los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama estirando los brazos intentando zafarse la pereza que tenia encima, se levanto y se dispuso a ponerse sus pantuflas para después adentrarse en el baño

Ya estaba en la sala, esperando el desayuno con toda la familia, kasumi entro y se dispuso a servir el desayuno- Akane por favor ve a llamar a ranma Dijo Kasumi con su característica sonrisa

Voy – Respondió akane quien se levantaba para ir en busca de su prometido

Akane se dirigió a la habitación de ranma y deslizo la puerta encontrándose con el enorme panda roncando, se extraño al ver que el lugar de ranma estaba vacío, ni siquiera su manta se encontraba ahí , se dirigió hacia su tío y lo zarandeo un poco para que despertara , El panda ni sintió solo siguió roncando pero más fuerte, Akane al ver que no le hacía caso le dio un "sutil" golpe al panda que le dejo la cabeza estampada en el suelo, alzo su mano mostrando un cartel- ¿Qué Pasa?

-Tío ¿Sabe dónde está ranma? Dijo akane que ya estaba preocupada recordando que lo vio partir la noche anterior

El panda se sentó y mostro un cartel con la mano derecha que decía - No, No se

Akane ya empezaba a respirar agitado, estaba muy preocupada y su preocupación aumento aun más cuando noto que bajo sus rodillas, encima del fotón de ranma se encontraba un sobre que decía para la familia Tendo.

De inmediato se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su familia, estaba muy alarmada y su preocupación se notaba en su rostro, miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente a cada paso que daba, que clase de noticias podría traer una carta la cual se encontraba donde dormía ranma y el cual ahora no estaba?, su mente no quería reconocerlo , pero en el fondo presentía que no sería nada bueno

Hija ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto soun al ver que su hija entro a la sala agitada y con cara de preocupación sosteniendo un trozo de papel en sus manos

Akane no respondió estaba muy asustada de lo que pudiera decir la carta, se le ocurrían mil cosas " Me voy, ya no aguanto más a su hija señor soun" " quiero romper el compromiso" " su hija es una marimacho poco femenina con la que no quiero estar" estaba espantada, solo miraba a su familia sin escucharlos claramente, oia a lo lejos que su padre la llamaba sin embargo no era capaz de reaccionar

Kasumi se levanto de su lugar,estaba realmente preocupada nunca habia visto a su hermana menor asi de mal, en estado de shok sin nisiquiera poder reaccionar o mover algún musculo, estaba totalmente petrificada allí, en ese lugar , seguro lo que habia en ese trozo de papel no era nada , se acerco hacia su hermana, saco el trozo de papel con mucho cuidado de entre las manos de akane y leyó lo que decía en el sobre

Familia, es una carta …de ranma -dijo kasumi totalmente seria, ya se imaginaba lo que decía la carta con solo mirar el sobre y leer "lo siento akane" al lado de "para la familia tendo"

Ya Kasumi ábrela y dinos que dice- Dijo Nabiki despreocupada mientras sorbía un poco de te

Bien- Dijo Kasumi abriendo el sobre y sacando de allí la carta- Hola a todos , si si en en to- Kasumi calló un momento clavando los ojos en la carta- Lo siento, no entiendo su letra- Dijo Kasumi con una mano en su mejilla,mientras que a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca (menos a akane, que estaba perdida en su mente)

Haber yo la leeré- dijo Nabiki parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia a Kasumi, Tomo la carta y se dispuso a examinarla - Realmente que mala caligrafía- Dijo nabiki sin expresión en su rostro

-Nebiki léela por favor- Pidió soun que tenia la mirada puesta en su hija menor, no le gustaba para nada verla así , triste y confundida

-Bien, bien- dijo nabiki templando la carta para verla mejor- La carta dice:

Hola a todos, siento dejar solo esta nota, pero creo que ya saben que no soy bueno con las palabras, les dejo la carta para informales que me voy a china para buscar la cura a mi maldición, La verdad es que con la llegada de mi madre me decidí a hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo estaba pensando hacer, irme a china, Les agradezco mucho por habernos aguantado a mi padre y a mi dúrate todo este tiempo y les pido disculpas por irme así, cuando obtenga la cura espero que me reciban de nuevo mientras tanto adiós

PD: Akane lo siento… volveré… te lo prometo

Ranma saotome

Eso es todo – Termino Nabiki que guardaba la carta de vuelta al sobre

Todos estaban sorprendidos, kasumi tenía su mano en la boca en signo de preocupación, soun estaba echando cascada de lágrimas por los ojos y Nabiki solo miraba a akane con algo de preocupación

Akane estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y acuosos, no podía comprender, la había dejado y abandonado quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, quizás, días, meses, sintió su corazón estrujarse, también podrían ser años, cuando vio que Nabiki iba hacia ella, simplemente no pudo soportar y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas antes de dar vuelta y salir corriendo sin dejar espacio a que alguien la detuviese


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, yo soy nueva aquí y les dejo otro caítulo :3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi

Akane estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y acuosos, no podía comprender, la había dejado y abandonado quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, quizás, días, meses, sintió su corazón estrujarse, también podrían ser años, cuando vio que Nabiki iba hacia ella, simplemente no pudo soportar y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas antes de dar vuelta y salir corriendo sin dejar espacio a que alguien la detuviese

Genma en forma de panda iba entrando a la sala rascándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano cuando sintió la mirada amenazante de la familia

Yo no sé nada- Saco un letrero de madera antes de que le preguntaran algo

Akane corría por las calles de Nerima no podía creer que de verdad la había dejado, ella sabía que era por la cura, para poder estar al lado de su madre, pero igual le dolía que la hubiera dejado, que la hubiera abandonado y peor aun sin siquiera despedirse de ella, con la respiración entrecortada y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de saliserle , detuvo su paso y dejo de correr para entrar en un pequeño parque, camino despacio hacia los columpios, sentía que las piernas le temblaban por el cansancio, estaba muy agitaba y lo único que podía hacer era respirar por la boca, se sentó en uno de ellos, mirando a un punto perdido, pensando en lo que habia ocurrido–Creí que me tenía confianza -dijo en un murmullo la peli azul pensando en cómo había estado su prometido desde hace días, el no tuvo la confianza para hablarle y le dolía, y le dolía aun mas que decidiera irse, así no mas, sin ni siquiera un adiós, de nuevo empezaban a resbalarle las lagrimas por sus mejillas, pero se detuvo y se limpio con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas al sentir una mano sobre su hombre, giro la cabeza y se encontró con ryoga que la veía preocupado

¿Qué te paso akane? Si ranma te hizo algo te juro que… - Callo cuando sintió que la peli azul se aferraba a su cuerpo, sentía las lagrimas tibias en su camiseta, estaba realmente sorprendido, logro con todo el esfuerzo que pudo poner sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de akane, no quería desmayarse o algo parecido teniendo a akane así

Ryoga… se fue… dijo akane con la voz entrecortada , alzo la mirada para ver a ryoga directo a la cara y con la voz chillona y agitada por las lagrimas dijo- Ryoga… se fue… Ranma… se fue- y volvió a meter la cabeza en el pecho del chico

Ryoga sintió que el corazón se le rompía cuando vio a akane con los ojos rojos y de ellos saliendo lagrimas una tras otras, no quería verla tan triste y menos por el torpe de ranma, contuvo toda la rabia que sintió hacia el y solo abrazo mas fuerte a la pequeña no tenía que saber nada mas, solo sabía que tenía que apoyar a akane

Se estaba quedando sin aire por el fuerte llanto, sentía los ojos hinchados y sus mejillas húmedas, agradecía tener su rostro en el pecho de ryoga para no verlo, se sentía muy avergonzada de que el la viera en ese estado pero no tenía a nadie más, el siempre había sido amable con ella y cuando lo vio no aguanto más y no pudo contener mas las lagrimas dentro de sus ojos y simplemete se dejo llevar; después de desahogarse y sacar a relucir todas las lagrimas y el dolor que tenia dentro, cuando ya por fin podía respirar bien y se sentía un poco más tranquila se separo del abrazo de ryoga limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – Lo siento …Ryoga- dijo akane apenada

-No tienes que disculparte akane- Dijo ryoga con una sonrisa- Ahora me podría contar lo que paso?

- Pues... veras- y así akane le empezó a contar a ryoga como estaba actuando ranma últimamente, lo que le había dicho en el dojo la noche anterior y por ultimo le conto sobre la carta que había encontrado en el futón donde dormía ranma, cuando termino su relato sintió que de nuevo los ojos se le llenaban de lagrima impidiendo que viera con claridad a su interlocutor

Ryoga se quedo callado unos minutos pensando en todo lo que le había dicho akane, estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que ranma sería capaz de dejar a akane, aunque en cierto modo entendía, el también cargaba con una maldición de jusenkyo – Akane… Dijo ryoga con suavidad captando la atención de la peli azul – Ranma es un torpe por haberte dejado… Pero… el quiere la cura por ti y por su madre- dijo ryoga que trataba de hacer sentir un poco mejor a la peli azul- intenta entenderlo

Por mí? Porque?- Pregunto akane, estaba confundida, porque por ella? el se habia decidido a tomar la decisión de ir a china porque quería mostrarse a su madre tal y como es, quería que ella lo conociera, además el siempre se había dedicado a hacerle saber que no la quería, que para él ella era solo una amiga marimacho carente del talento para cocinar y con la cual nunca estaría dispuesto a ser más que amigos aunque estuvieran comprometidos.

Si, por ti , el no quiere que tu estés con alguien que se transforma en mujer a cada rato, sabes cómo es de orgulloso y jamás te lo diría pero el de verdad te quiere y no quiere que tú te cases con un fenómeno -termino de decir Ryoga quien miraba a akane a los ojos, Le dolía mucho decir eso pero el sabia qur era la verdad, Ranma amaba a akane y akane lo amaba a él aunque nunca lo digieran en voz alta, los hechos hablaban por si solos , sentía que el corazón se le estuba rompiendo, el amaba profundamente a akane pero lastimosamente akane no lo amaba a él, a quien ella quería, ahora estaba camino a china en busca de la cura a su maldición, pero a pesar de todo no quería que akane estuviera triste y deprimida . ante todo el la amaba profundamente– Yo se que el volverá por ti, por eso no te pongas triste si? Se acerco ryoga a quitarle unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro –

Está bien Ryoga… Gracias- musito akane bajando un poco la mirada, la verdad, aunque supiera todo eso no dejaba de estar triste, el se había ido… sin decirle… sin un adiós, además a pesar de todo Ranma sabía que ella lo acepta asi, como él era con su maldición o sin ella lo amaba con todo el corazón, porque no podía entender eso, porque tenía que irse… solo

Ven… levantate- dijo Ryoga ofreciéndole la mano a akane para que se levanta del columpio

Akane acepto la ayuda y se dispuso a arreglarse la falda del uniforme, ya estaba de noche y ryoga se ofreció acompañarla a su casa

-¿Estás bien? Dijo ryoga viendo a akane de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado

-si – dijo akane sin voltear a verlo no quería que supiera que era mentira, se sentía destruida por dentro y no quería que la viera ya que seguro sus lagrimas volverían a aparecer

Ryoga dudo no le creía pero no iba a discutir con ella, ya estaba muy triste como para que el viniera y le echara un sermón, ya le había dicho todo lo que debía decirle, simplemente se limitaría a llevarla a casa sana y salva e irse de allí, no le quedaba mucho por hacer en ese lugar, después de todo, solo anhelaba llegar allí para poder ver a su amada akane, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro que no serviría de nada sus patéticos intentos, antes tenia una pequeña esperanza pero ahora no le quedaba nada

-Llegamos- dijo Ryoga mirando a akane

.si… es mejor que entre- dijo akane terminando con un largo suspiro, alzo la mano para despedirse de ryoga e intento ofrecerle una de sus sonrisas

-Adiós akane- Dijo Ryoga despidiéndose haciendo el mismogesto con la mano

Soltó un largo suspiro y entro a la casa avisando su llegada, sentía sus ojos pesados y se sentía vacía, de ahora en adelante no tendría con quien entrar todos los días después de clase

-Bienvenida- dijo Kasumi que se dirigía a akane con cara de preocupación -¿Estás bien akane? – dijo Kasumi mirando a su hermana a los ojos

- Si, Kasumi no te preocupes

Kasumi sabía que su hermana mentía, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, tenia los ojos hinchados de llorar pero igual no le iba a decir lo contrario

-Akane, el volverá- dijo Kasumi con voz seria mientras miraba a su hermana

-Lo sé Kasumi – Respondió akane con un intento de sonrisa para luego caminar al lado de su hermana y dirigirse a las escaleras, giro la cabeza antes de empezar a subir el primer escalón – Hoy no tengo hambre, Kasumi- luego giro su cabeza al frente y empezó a subir las escaleras

Kasumi la vio subir hasta que giro y la vio perderse, se quedo aun más preocupada su hermana no estaba nada bien

Akane abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cerro con seguro y se tiro en su cama, sintió que sus ojos se opacaban y como le brotaba las lagrimas de ellos, sentía un vacio enorme, se sentía destrozada por dentro , no quería que llegara el día siguiente, tendría que ir al colegio y tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué su prometido no estaba con ella, no quería hacerlo, de seguro empezaría a llorar , pero algún día tenía que hacerlo, tarde o temprano, prefería hacerlo temprano, mientras más rápido saliera de todo eso mejor, luego no volverían a preguntarle, tal vez por lastima, seguro creerían que ella estaría destrozada y la verdad ,si, pero ella no permitiría que lo supieran, se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas " El se fue… no puedo hacer nada, tengo que seguir con mi vida" pensó akane con decisión, La verdad no quería llorar mas, no quería sentir que le faltaba algo, tenía que intentar no pensar en ello y convencerse que ranma se fue porque quiso y que tal vez algún día volvería …

Acepto criticas ( sin ofender)

Que les pareció?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, les dejo otro caítulo :3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi

Ya era de día, el resplandor del sol entraba a través de la ventana e iluminaba el bello rostro de la joven recostada en la cama, el sol empezaba a molestarla y en consecuencia empezó a apretar los ojos y a abrirlos lentamente, todavía estaba algo adormilada, y con lo poca conciencia que tenia ya que mayor parte de ella se reusaba a despertar, se dirigió al baño, lavo sus dientes y se miro al espejo, realmente no era su día, tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado todo el día anterior, se lavo el rostro con agua fría para despertar la parte de ella que todavía estaba adormilada y luego se dispuso a darse un largo baño, necesitaba darse fuerzas para enfrentar el día que le esperaba y todos los interrogatorios que se le vendrían encima, por eso mismo después de su baño y vestirse con su uniforme de colegio bajo animada a desayunar, se sentó en su lugar de siempre echando una mirado a su lado, recordando la persona que ocupaba ese asiento, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, si seguía recordándolo sus fuerzas se irían, y todo su día sería desastroso.

Todo el desayuno transcurrió de manera normal, aunque akane había dejado sorprendidos a todos, nadie hubiera esperado que estaría de tan buen ánimo considerando como la pasó el día anterior, ya estaba a punto de salir cuando su hermana la detuvo tocándole gentilmente el hombro

Akane, segura que quieres ir?- pregunto kasumi todavía sosteniendo el hombre de su hermana, estaba preocupada por ella , aunque aparentemente estuviera bien no creía mucho que de verdad lo estuviera

Si, kasumi… además estoy bien, …ranma se fue porque quiso y… no dejara mi vida a un lado por eso-dijo akane decidida, estaba decidida que no demostraría que ranma le hacía falta, le costó mucho decir que no le importaba, pero tomo aire y continuo- Adiós kasumi, nos vemos luego- dio media vuelta y salió de su casa directo al instituto

Estaba a punto de llegar a las puertas de furinkan, realmente se sentía el vacio que había dejado su prometido, siempre había estado a su lado en todo momento y aunque se mantuviera en silencio estaba allí, presente, pero ahora solo estaba ella, como antes, ahora tal vez su vida volvería a ser "normal". Ya estaba en la puerta, la observo unos segundos mientras detenía su caminar luego dejo escapar un suspiro el cual que se escondía dentro de sus labios y sin más decidió entrar, sentía que todos le dirigían la mirada, estaba algo paranoica aun nadie sabía que su prometido se había ido, caminaba atreves del patio, lo más rápido que pudo evitando hacer contacto con cualquiera, ya había cruzado la puerta, estaba rumbo a su salón de clase, se detuvo frente al aula de clase, toma una gran bocanada de aire para darse fuerzas y entro sonriente al salón como cualquier otro día, se sentó en su asiento y empezó a ordenar su maletín en el, sintió los murmullos al entrar, hace mucho tiempo que no entraba sola por esa puerta, se imaginaba que se preguntaban el porqué, observo de reojo y vio a sus amigas acercarse

-Hola akane- dijo sayuri acercándose a su asiento

-porque no viniste con ranma?-pregunto hiroko quien venía de tras de sayuri con yuka

Akane voltio a ver a sus amigas, por un momento, sus lagrimas intentaron hacer acto de presencia pero las detuvo secamente- ah, si es que ranma no volverá- dijo con una sonrisa que se notaba algo forzada, se deshizo de ella un momento para seguir hablando- lo que pasa, es que se fue a china y bueno… no se…si vuelva- termino de decir akane tomando de nueva su sonrisa que ahora se veía mucho mas falsa y forzada

Las tres amigas de akane no sabían que decir, nunca creyeron algo asi posible, se quedaron totalmente mudas observando a su amiga con esa obvia sonrisa forzada que seguro escondía un abismo de tristeza, el tan incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por ukyo que sin previo aviso se adentro en el grupo de amigas

Como que ranma se fue?- pregunto una muy enfadada ukyo

-lo que escuchaste, se fue- dijo akane seriamente intentando no rendirse ante el deseo de sus lagrimas por salir, no dejaría que la vieran llorar y menos enfrente de ukyo

Que le hiciste?- pregunto una muy enfadada ukyo que apoyaba su mano contra el escritorio de akane

-yo no le hice nada, simplemente el se quiso ir- dijo akane fríamente, no le gustaba que atribuyera que se había ido por su culpa, ella al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada malo –y por favor vete, que ya va a llegar el profesor y quiero prepararme- dijo akane muy cortante, realmente la desesperaba que interfirieran así en su conversación que solo era con sus amigas para solo venir y acusarla en un tono no muy agradable

-¡NOO akane, a donde llevaste a mi Ran-chan!- grito ukyo desesperada atrayendo la mirada de todos , no quería volver a perderlo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo buscándolo por cielo y tierra para que a estas alturas se volviera a ir sin decirle nada

UKYO¡- dijo akane alzando la voz y dando una palmada en el pupitre que hizo que este se tambaleara un poco para después decir- ¡!YA BASTA, YO NO ME LO LLEVE A NINGÚN LADO, dijo akane mirándola desafiante a los ojos, ya se había cansado de esto- ¡! EL SE FUEY SI QUIERES VETE A BUSCARLO A CHINA, NO ME IMPORTA, ENCUÉNTRALO, CASATE HAS LO QUE QUIERAS PERO DILE QUE NO LO PERDONARE¡ -akane estaba furiosa, la estaban venciendo los deseos de llorar, empezaba a ver opaco, pero no aparto la mirada desafiante que le dirigía a ukyo

-Akane…-dijo ukyo al verla tan alterada, nunca la había visto asi, estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas, sus ojos estaban acuosos a pesar del enfado que intentaba demostrarle

-Todos a sus asientos- dijo el profesor recién llegado, a la multitud de estudiantes que se había levantado a observa la escena que estaba formando akane, todo furinkan pudo escuchar el grito que dio la pequeña joven

Al escuchar la voz del profesor, de inmediato se dispersaron y volvieron a sus asientos, akane tan solo respiro profundamente y volvió a sentarse en su lugar mientras parpadeaba u par de veces para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran a flote

Ya era la hora de la salida, y todo el asunto de Ranma se había esparcido por todo el instituto, cada cuanto alguien se acercaba akane a preguntarle por el paradero de ranma y ella tan solo le sonreía y amablemente le decía "lo siento, pero debo irme" si se quedara explicando a cada quien que le preguntaba porque ranma se había ido a china no lograría llegar a casa para la cena

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, al fin, del instituto, apareció la joven china en su bicicleta con rostro de disgusto, bajo del vehículo y se acerco a ella señalándola con su dedo índice- Oye, niña donde estar mi airen- pregunto la china dando un pequeño empujón a la peli azul con su dedo índice a cada palabra que daba

-Para que te enteres, no me llamo niña, soy akane- dijo alzando la barbilla y en un brusco movimiento alejando la mano de la china de su cuerpo- y sobre tu pregunta, esta en china y si no me necesitas para nada mas, me iré-termino de decir mientras se iba alejando

La china solo, parpadeo un par de veces, algo confundida para después reaccionar y dio un gran salto dándole alcance a la peli azul- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi airen?- decía shampoo molesta

¡!Yo no le hice nada, Porque no entienden, el se quiso ir, déjenme en paz¡- grito, akane que ahora tenía el rostro muy cerca al de la china con mirada desafiante- ME voy¡ y sin más se fue de allí dando grandes zancadas, dejando sorprendida a la china

Akane iba furiosa, haciendo retumbar el piso a cada paso que daba, porque tenía que ser culpa de ella, el se fue por que quiso, ella no lo obligo a nadie, maldecía a todas las locas esas, que le recordaban a cada rato al idiota de ranma y que le recordaban que el ya no estaba… y no iba a esta. Llego a su casa echa una furia subió las escaleras, había sido un dia largo y eso que aun no terminaba

Después de haber entrenado un poco, subió a darse un largo baño para calmarse un poco, se cambio de ropa y salió a dar un pequeño paseo, quería distraerse y con sus amigas no quería salir, seguro empezaría un lindo interrogatorio sobre ranma y no era el mejor momento para eso. Salió de su casa y anduvo casi media, ya estaba lejos de su casa y sin embargo, todavía no quería volver, pensaba en como su vida iba cambiar de ahora en adelante, su vida empezaría a cambiar sin duda, posiblemente todo lo raro de su vida se iría junto con ranma, a excepción claro , lo que tenia q ver con su familia, un fuerte golpe la saco de sus pensamientos, había chocado con un lindo joven, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, el golpe la dejo en el suelo algo aturdida, después de un momento vio que le extendía un fuerte brazo para ayudarla a levantarse

Lo siento, no te vi- pedía disculpas el joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Oh no, fue mi culpa, iba distraída, los siento- dijo la pequeña joven, haciendo la misma reverencia

Está bien, pero que te parece si te invito a tomar un helado para disculparme?- dijo el chico con una bella sonrisa en sus labios

La joven dudo un poco, después de todo era un extraño y muy guapo por cierto, pero tomo igual no tenia, nada que hacer, que mejor que ir a tomar un helado con un extraño?

Está bien… gracias- y así se dirigieron los dos hacia la heladería mas cercana, akane tenia el lindo presentimiento, que iba a ser un gran día…

Hola

Quiero saber, si quieren que cuente como le va a ranma, la verdad no pensaba hacerlo, pero después de pensarlo, decido en preguntarles y bueno gracias por comentar de verdad


End file.
